


Пандафилия

by less25, Melarissa



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Animal Play, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Fetish, Humor, M/M, Parody, Psychotropic Drugs, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less25/pseuds/less25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы разве не знали? Все дело в пандах!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пандафилия

Сказать, что это была катастрофа – значило существенно преуменьшить размеры бедствия. Дженсен чувствовал себя, будто его выбросили из самолета без парашюта и даже без зонтика. И хотя первый приступ паники уже прошел, сердце все так же громко стучало, подкатывая к горлу, а низ живота крутило неспадающее возбуждение.  
– Детка, у тебя все в порядке? – взволнованный голос Данниль раздался из-за двери, ведущей из ванной в спальню.  
– Да, что-то живот прихватило, – выдавил он из себя кое-как, и продолжил. – Не волнуйся, сейчас умоюсь, съем таблетку, и все будет пучком.  
– Ладно, если вдруг поплохеет, кричи – я рядом.  
Но Дженсен уже не слушал – врубил холодную воду на полную мощность и подставил голову под кран.  
Никогда, больше никогда он не будет заниматься сексом с женой при включенном канале Дискавери. Кровь вновь прилила к паху, и Дженсен, плюнув, залез в одежде под холодный душ. Проклятые панды! Пальцы привычно обхватили член. Проклятые, проклятые, черно-белые, замечательно пушистые медведи... Ох... Кончив, Дженсен с отвращением посмотрел на свой стремительно обмякающий член. Вот же черт! А он думал, что все закончилось пять лет назад... 

Все началось ужасно давно, когда Дженсен только закончил второй класс. Родители решили порадовать детей и отвели их в зоопарк. Дженсена тогда поразили жирафы, у них действительно были шеи как на картинках, и кенгуру с настоящими сумками на животе. А потом они добрались до вольера с пандами. И, как бы сказать, им довелось наблюдать очень редкую сцену. Ну, вы понимаете, какую?  
Панды с трудом размножаются, слишком они ленивы. А тут – такая удача! Возле решетки стоял один из служащих зоопарка и строго следил за тем, чтобы все зрители соблюдали тишину. Дженсен тогда навсегда запомнил задыхающиеся хриплые вдохи самца. Мама, правда, занервничала и быстренько потащила детей прочь от развратного представления. Зато в конце, когда они зашли в магазин при зоопарке, и каждому из детей было позволено выбрать себе что-нибудь на память, Дженсен вцепился в довольно крупного плюшевого панду. И никакие доводы отца, что он – почти мужчина уже, а им не пристало тискаться с плюшевым зверьем, воздействия не оказали.  
Всю дорогу до дома Дженсен стойко сносил насмешки Джоша и отбивался от попыток Маккензи вырвать панду у него из рук и обслюнявить.   
Дома панду он на видное место выкладывать не стал, а завел специальную коробку, в которую прятал медвежонка на день и задвигал ее под кровать, а вечером, когда все уже укладывались спать, доставал и всю ночь цеплялся за бело-черный синтетический мех.  
Неудивительно, что в первый "мокрый" сон Дженсена ему привиделась не киноэкранная красотка или худосочная одноклассница, а тот самый Панда. Дженсен буквально услышал хриплые стоны-вдохи, а в следующую секунду лежал уже в своей кровати с зажатой между ног плюшевой игрушкой, на которой расплылось мерзко-теплое влажное пятно.

Странная фиксация на пандах с годами только усиливалась, и, хоть Дженсен и смог перебороть себя и пригласить на выпускной бал Минди Уотерс, и даже потискать ее за сиськи в перерывах между танцами, а у двери дома получить слюнявый поцелуй, его сексуальные фантазии прочно оккупировали гималайские медведи. Слава богу, об этом никто не знал. Старого изношенного медвежонка Дженсен укладывал с собой в постель, пока ему не стукнуло двадцать, и игрушка, окончательно истрепавшись, не развалилась прямо в его руках. А после были познавательные научно-популярные фильмы, статьи в журналах и серфинг в сети – в поисках ролика с пандами и их сексуальными утехами. Дженсен ужасно стыдился, потел, краснел, но все же мучительно жаждал найти единомышленников – таких же зацикленных на сексе с пандами фриков, как и он сам.  
Спасением или карой (с какой стороны посмотреть) стал Хэллоуин 2003-го. Тогда, нарядившись Капитаном Америкой, Дженсен шатался по улицам Нью-Йорка с друзьями. Ничто не предвещало. И тут он увидел его – парня в костюме панды. Член тут же встал по стойке смирно, а ноги сами понесли в направлении черно-белого чуда. Он не помнил, как и что говорил. Помнил только свои пальцы, зарывшиеся в синтетических мех, легкий запах мяты и кока-колы, а потом подворотню – и самый лучший трах в своей жизни.  
На следующее утро, едва продрав глаза, Дженсен кинулся по магазинам в поисках такого костюма. И нашел. Костюм был прекрасен – комбинезон с отстегивающимся капюшоном из густого искусственного меха. На капюшоне были круглые уши, на "лапах" – накладки из дермантина в форме когтей. Дома Дженсен примерил обновку и кончил три раза в течение часа. Достаточно было просто выпрямится перед зеркалом и порычать, как член немедленно заинтересованно приподнимался.  
Костюм заменил старого плюшевого медведя. Дженсен повсюду возил его с собой, на все съемки и даже на каникулы к родителям. Когда ему бывало тоскливо – он натягивал комбинезон, завязывал капюшон под подбородком и все становилось легко и просто. Как будто мех огораживал от всех бед и несчастий. 

Начав сниматься в "Сверхъестественном", Дженсен поначалу тщательно прятал сумку с костюмом. Не хотелось сразу зарабатывать репутацию последнего фрика. И все было бы хорошо, если бы не Падалеки.  
Пока они снимали пилот, все было еще в рамках благопристойности. Но, получив добро на первый сезон, Джаред как с цепи сорвался. Дженсен и не понял, как так получилось, что каждый вечер они проводили вместе с Джаредом, как будто десяти часов на съемочной площадке было недостаточно. Однажды, когда они вдвоем ухитрились прикончить четыре упаковки пива, Джаред вдруг полез целоваться. А Дженсен... не удержался, залез в сумку и вытащил на свет божий капюшон.  
Падалеки в капюшоне выглядел как пародия на японского косплеера, но это не помешало Дженсену отсосать ему, а потом затрахать до умопомрачения. Стоило погладить круглые меховые ушки – и он был снова готов к бою.  
Наутро он спрятал капюшон, надеясь, что Джаред ничего не вспомнит. И как же он ошибался!  
В перерыве между дублями, когда Дженсен присел на свой именной стульчик передохнуть и выпить кофе, рядом тут же нарисовался Джаред. Покрутившись у стойки с закусками, он схватил пончик и направился к Дженсену.  
– Так вот, по поводу вчерашнего... – начал он, одновременно откусывая от пончика, обсыпаясь сахарной пудрой и капая на воротник рубашки малиновым джемом. – Было круто.  
Дженсен промычал что-то утвердительно-неопределенное, уткнувшись в пластиковый стаканчик, и не поднимая на Падалеки глаз.  
– Как насчет повторить? – жизнерадостно поинтересовался Джаред, хватая Дженсенов стаканчик и делая большой глоток. – Что за гадость, ты что, пьешь без сахара? Короче, я к тебе сегодня вечерком заскочу? Ок? Ну вот и славно.  
Хлопнув своей лапищей Дженсена по плечу, Падалеки отчалил, весело насвистывая.  
Дженсен тупо смотрел ему вслед. Кажется, он попал.

Вечером Дженсен метался по трейлеру, то вытирая пыль, то собирая разбросанные футболки и носки, то вновь художественно раскладывал по всем поверхностям одежду, то забегал в ванную – почистить зубы, и уже в десятый раз проверял, надежно ли спрятан его "костюм".  
Джаред заявился около девяти, с упаковкой пива под мышкой и стопкой коробок пиццы в руках. Вручив Дженсену коробки, он двинул следом за ним на кухню, не преминув шлепнуть по обтянутым джинсой ягодицам, что заставило Дженсена ойкнуть и мучительно покраснеть.   
Пиццу было решено есть в „гостиной“, куда оба и передислоцировались вместе с продуктовым набором, тем более, что по спортивному каналу как раз транслировали игру "Селтикс". И где-то между третьей и четвертой бутылкой пива Джаред, небрежно положив ладонь Дженсену на колено, спросил:  
– Так что, ты у нас любитель ролевухи?  
Дженсен от неожиданности подавился, и носом пошла пивная пена. Кое-как откашлявшись и утеревшись бумажными салфетками, он сделал лицо кирпичом и выдавил:  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты?  
Глаза непроизвольно метнулись к углу, в котором под ворохом всяких вещей была спрятана та самая сумка. Джаред, однако, не обратил ни на тон, ни на бегающие глаза Дженсена никакого внимания, отхлебнул еще разок и принялся рассказывать.  
Как он лишился девственности на карнавале.  
– ...Она была одета ведьмой, а я рыцарем. Мне ее шляпа потом долго еще мерещилась... А еще был у меня приятель, так он в кровать с собой клал протез свой преставившейся мамаши, представляешь? Девицы визгом орали, когда он из-под одеяла вдруг вытаскивал здоровую такую ногу с ремнями. А у него без ноги не стоял. А еще, когда я снимался в "Девочках Гилмор", была у меня подружка, не Сэнди, так она никогда не снимала лифчик. Вообще никогда. Говорила, что грудь обвиснет. А на самом деле у нее титек не было. А тебе что доставляет?  
Дженсен слушал весь этот монолог, прерываемый прихлебыванием из бутылки, пережевыванием чипсов и воплей по поводу спортивных удач команды, замерев и слегка приоткрыв рот. И в конце не сумел удержаться и ляпнул:  
– Панды.  
– Панды? – Джаред нахмурился, потом взъерошил волосы и усмехнулся. – Ну пусть будут панды. Доставай уже шапку ушастую.

С тех пор костюм претерпел некоторые изменения. Например, Дженсен выпорол молнию, которая располагалась в паху, и расширил прореху до самой поясницы, там, где висел забавный круглый хвостик. Чтобы не было нужды снимать с Джареда костюм в процессе. Пришлось еще и лапы отрезать, потому что падалечьи ноги не вмещались в рассчитанные на средний мужской рост штанины. Штаны превратились в бриджи, из которых высовывались мосластые щиколотки, зато двигаться Джаред теперь мог значительно свободнее.  
На окончание сезона Джаред подарил Дженсену большой красивую книгу "Панда" для читателей от трех лет. Там не было ни слова о порно-пандах, зато много картинок. Дженсен расчувствовался. Жизнь протекала спокойно несмотря на панд.  
Идиллия продлилась достаточно долго. Слишком долго, как потом понял Дженсен. И от того подкравшийся пиздец оказался еще более болезненным. Нельзя сказать, что ничего не предвещало. Просто как-то так получалось, что Джаред все чаще пропадал где-то, и все реже соглашался надевать "костюм", мотивируя отказ тем, что хочет разнообразия. Разнообразие оказалось симпатичной темноволосой девушкой по имени Женевьев, сверкавшей бриллиантовым кольцом на безымянном пальце. Джаред светился от счастья и гордо всем демонстрировал невесту, а Дженсен улыбался сквозь зубы, глядя, как рушится часть его благополучного мирка. Напившись с горя, он даже попытался выбросить проклятую пандовскую "шкуру", но продержался всего пять минут, по истечении которых уже вовсю копался в мусорнике, выуживая свой пакет. Зарывшись носом в синтетический мех, пропахший потом и немного отдающий пищевыми отходами, Дженсен всплакнул, после чего торжественно сложил костюм в картонную коробку и спрятал его на антресоли. Приняв душ и сделав маску для кожи вокруг глаз, Дженсен глотнул для храбрости шампанского прямо из горла, и, набрав знакомый номер, спросил в трубку:  
– Данниль, а не сходить ли тебе за меня замуж?  
Данниль подумала и согласилась.   
На правах шафера Джаред отвисал в комнате, где ждал Дженсен, якобы оказывая моральную поддержку. Запер дверь, пообещав доставить жениха к алтарю в лучшем виде. А потом, не чинясь, спустил брюки, являя на обозрение черно-белые трусы с головой панды спереди и задом панды – на ягодицах.  
Надо ли говорить, что к алтарю Дженсен шел слегка спотыкаясь и с трудом удерживая шалую послеоргазменную улыбку.   
Подобные случаи множились. Джаред теперь не был в постоянном доступе, но случались у него порой приступы пандафильства. И тогда Дженсен забывал, что женат, что Джаред – тоже, и трахал плюшевый зад или подставлялся сам под перчатки с коготками и стояк в меховой оторочке.  
Однако иногда Дженсен доставал свой старый измочаленный костюм, поглаживал свалявшуюся шерсть и тосковал по настоящей медвежатине в своей жизни.   
Рассказать все или хотя бы часть правды Данниль он решится не мог. Единственное, что он себе позволил – подарил ей дорогущие сережки в форме панд из белого золота с эмалью и крошечными бриллиантиками. Разумеется. И смотрел на них, когда это было необходимо.  
Постепенно Джаред стал ему не нужен. Он был хорош как наполнение костюма, а без этого "украшения" превратился с партнера по съемкам и парня, с которым можно подурачиться.  
Дженсен начал думать, что так и проживет всю свою жизнь вот так, без панды.

Жизнь без панды была не так уж и плоха. Съемки-перелеты-награждения-снова перелеты-конвенции-редкие визиты домой-и вновь съемки, бешенный ритм как-то сам, без особого вмешательства со стороны Дженсена, вытеснил панд на границу осознаваемых потребностей, а после и вовсе стер даже малейшие воспоминания об этом странном влечении. Оставались правда сны: нечеткие, вязкие, томительные, маняще-сладкие, накатывавшие, словно океанская волна, утаскивающая зазевавшегося туриста куда-то вглубь, к самому сокровенному, а от того неназываемому. От таких снов Дженсен всегда пробуждался с тяжелой головой и мокрым пятном на пижамных брюках, долго валялся на сбитых простынях, будто прислушиваясь к подрагивавшим мышцам живота и стараясь поймать утекающее сквозь пальцы дурманившее наслаждение. Благо, Данниль никак не комментировала эти редкие моменты, списывая утреннюю вялость и ночные поллюции на специфику работы и нервное переутомление. Тем более, что с ней Дженсен всегда держался молодцом, доводя жену до пары-тройки оргазмов за раз. Благо, что отказ от извращенных фантазий никак не влиял на возможность возникновения эрекции, зато существенно повышал ее длительность. Проще говоря, Дженсену было сложно кончить.  
Все изменилось как обычно неожиданно.  
Был прекрасный летний день, светило солнце, летали мухи, а Дженсен страдал на съемочной площадке, потому что ублюдочный Миша никак не мог сдержаться, и вместо рожи с выражением бетонной плиты раз за разом демонстрировал улыбку во все тридцать два. Нет, это все было прикольно, но париться на жаре, да еще под софитами, в рубашке и футболке, со слоем грима на лице...   
– Ты, цирковой медведь, еще раз заржешь – врежу, – пробурчал вдруг Падалеки, которому тоже хотелось в тень и бутылку чего-то холодного и пузырящегося.  
– А вы знаете, что Миша – так называют медведей в России? – вдруг отозвался Коллинз. – Мне русские миньоны сказали.  
И тут Дженсен впервые посмотрел на партнера по съемкам совсем другими глазами.  
Медведь! Миша. Миша – это медведь! Темноволосый, в белой рубашке и черном костюме, которые так напоминали окрас шерсти... Он вдруг ощутил, что в паху разгорается давно забытый огонь. Определенно, ему срочно нужен был мишка... бело-черный пушистый мишка.  
Как ни странно, но угроза Падалеки подействовала, сцену быстренько досняли и позволили всем трем страдальцам покинуть размеченный пятачок в окружении камер.  
Миша развалился в кресле и накрыл влажным полотенцем верхнюю половину лица. Замычав, Дженсен со всей скоростью пошагал в сторону туалета. Белая морда, темные уши, белый мех на груди, черный по бокам... По стене кабинки потекли вязкие капли, которые он не успел поймать ладонью. 

С тех пор связка "Миша-медведи" прочно поселилась в голове Дженсена, а жизнь превратилась в борьбу с перманентным стояком. Как так получилось, Дженсен не имел ни малейшего понятия, но на имя "Миша" его член реагировал исправно – будто бы в голове что-то щелкнуло, и тумблер переключил его с программы "пушистые панды" на программу "чертов Миша Коллинз". Ну, этот хоть человек, утешал себя Дженсен по-быстрому передергивая в туалете. Уже прогресс. Хотя, кого он обманывает? Ему до жути хотелось обрядить Мишу в старый потрепанный костюмчик, и завалить на какую-нибудь горизонтальную поверхность. Или. Или даже позволить завалить себя. От этой мысли у Дженсена сладко екнуло в груди, а пальцы на ногах непроизвольно поджались. Он мог бы позволить Коллинзу это сделать. Ведь тот – медведь. Настоящий. Черт. Снова стояк. Да что ты будешь делать? Дженсен расстроенно застонал – в дверь кабинки уже возмущенно ломились, вопя что-то про срочную необходимость. Идиоты. Вот у Дженсена действительно срочно! Сцепив зубы, он яростно двигал рукой по чувствительному после недавнего оргазма члену. Выдавив несколько капель спермы, и смыв, для конспирации, воду, Дженсен вывалился из туалета, шало оглядываясь вокруг.  
Миша ситуацию, казалось, просек, но как-то не слишком стремился ей воспользоваться. Дженсен и сам понимал, что, если пялиться на кого-то слишком долго, вздрагивая от каждого случайного прикосновения, то человек это обязательно заметит.  
Иногда, лежа в номере отеля в месте проведения какого-нибудь кона, Дженсен представлял себе не просто Мишу в костюме. Их обоих – мягких, плюшевых, потных под синтетикой – прямо на полу, здесь, а еще лучше – где-нибудь на природе, в кустах, чтобы "по-настоящему".  
По-настоящему, правда, получилось совсем иначе.

Октябрьской кон в Торонто шел своим чередом. Дженсен пребывал в прекрасном настроении – Миша выглядел каким-то расслабленным, не шарахался больше, а вполне позволял себя пощупать, приобнять, и сам то невзначай по спине похлопает, ту ладонь при пожатии чуть дольше обычного в руке подержит. И Дженсен млел, сверкал улыбкой и любил весь мир.  
Вечером, после выматывающих фотоопов, автографов и ужимок на сцене, они все втроем сидели у Дженсена в номере и накачивались пивом. Несмотря на хоть и звездочную, но все же казенную обстановку, Дженсен чувствовал себя прекрасно. Пока Джаред вдруг не решил то ли пошутить, то ли действительно отплатить за сменившиеся с некоторого времени приоритеты Дженсена. Иначе как объяснить тот факт, что, зайдя якобы по нужде в туалет, Джаред вернулся с очень реалистичной маской панды на голове? И, усевшись на диван рядом с Дженсеном, не скрываясь положил ему руку на пах, явно ожидая знакомой реакции.  
Миша замер с открытым ртом, так и не донеся бутылку до рта, а Дженсен с чертыханиями отпрянул от бывшего партнера по панда-играм.  
Джаред крякнул, оказавшись при падении каким-то образом снизу. Ему перехватило дыхание, когда две туши рухнули на него всем своим немаленьким весом. Одновременно раздался отчетливый хруст и Мишин вопль, когда, пытаясь сгруппироваться, тот локтем впечатался прямо в пол.  
– Ну, суки, ну... – Падалеки фырчал как ползущий в крутую горку паровоз, пытаясь выкарабкаться из кучи малы.  
Все-таки не прошли даром тренировки, потому что ему удалось без особых проблем сошвырнуть Дженсена с себя и отправить того в бреющий полет над ковровым покрытием, о которое Эклз и затормозил подбородком.  
Миша отполз сам, баюкая поврежденную руку.  
– Попомните еще эти игры, – держась за ребра, Джаред не без труда поднялся и, резко пнув валявшуюся на полу маску, покинул номер, хлопнув дверью на весь этаж.  
Дженсен как радар проследил траекторию полета маски и подхватил ее, когда, ударившись о стену, та вихляво покатилась по полу.  
– Больно? – повернулся он к Мише, прижимая маску к груди и осторожно щупая свободной рукой огнем горящий подбородок.  
– Не то слово, – простонал Миша, – охуительно больно.  
– Дай посмотрю.  
Дженсен подобрался поближе и, бросив маску, взял поврежденную конечность в ладони.  
– А у тебя на подбородке будет офигенная ссадина, – вдруг сообщил Миша.  
Дженсен дернул плечом, наслаждаясь дозволенными прикосновениями.   
– Сейчас я лед в полотенце заверну, приложим.  
– И тебе.  
– И мне, – послушно кивнул Дженсен.  
Он отошел к холодильнику, в котором, доставая пиво, успел заметить ведерко с колотым льдом. Достал его и повернулся к Мише, собираясь спросить, нет ли у того пакета ненужного и замер.  
На него смотрели темные блестящие глаза на белой меховой морде.  
– Значит, ты панд любишь? Мишек? – глухо донеслось из-под маски.  
И Дженсен вдруг забыл, что хотел сделать.

Дженсен прижал ведерко сильнее, будто загораживаясь им от Миши:  
– Тебе нужно... нужно лед... – бормотал он, задыхаясь, стараясь не отрывать взгляд от пола.  
– Эй, ты чего? – Миша подошел ближе – Дженсен видел носки его ботинок – и теплые пальцы обхватили подбородок, заставляя Дженсена посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. Слава богу, маска была снова поднята на лоб.  
– Да что такого-то?  
– Я... я не хочу об этом говорить... – вывернулся из его рук Дженсен. – Нам нужно полотенце.  
Миша вздохнул и сделал шаг назад, давая пространство для маневра. Дженсен продолжал неподвижно стоять посреди комнаты, судорожно вцепившись в ведерко. В конце концов Миша сам сходил в ванную и, вернувшись с маленьким полотенцем для рук, благополучно сгрузил в него лед, после чего закрутил после узлом. Отложив импровизированный компресс вновь подошел к Дженсену, и, взяв за руку, повел, преодолевая слабое сопротивление, к дивану.   
– Садись, я тебя не съем...  
– При чем тут еда? – присев, тупо спросил Дженсен, вздрогнув от холодного прикосновения – Миша приложил полотенце со льдом к его ссадине.  
– Ну, в русских сказках медведи всегда порываются кого-нибудь съесть...  
У Дженсена по рукам побежали мурашки.  
– Совсем-совсем съесть? – по-детски переспросил он, распахнув глаза.  
– Ага, чтоб даже косточек не осталось. – Прошептал Миша, и вдруг клацнул своими зубами, будто бы хотел откусить от него кусочек. Дженсен испуганно отпрянул.  
– В моей любимой сказке маленькая девочка забралась в дом к медведям... – продолжил нашептывать Миша, обжигая ухо Дженсена своим горячим дыханием. – Она не хотела ничего дурного. Просто заблудилась...  
Руки мягко заскользили по предплечьям и ниже, и Дженсен сам не понял, как оказался лежащим на диване.  
– И вот, маленькая заблудившаяся девочка, голодная и усталая, забралась в чужой дом. Она и не знала, что там живут медведи. Ведь никто в здравом уме не подумает, что звери могут жить в человеческом доме...  
Дженсен лежал тихонько, будто завороженный слушая глубокий низкий голос, и совсем не обращая внимания на то, что Миша уже расстегнул его ширинку.  
– В доме было тепло, была еда, и мягкая постель... – Резкий вздох вырвался из губ, когда Миша поцеловал его в шею. – И девочка поела, а после легла спать в расстеленную постель. Она очень устала, и поэтому быстро заснула, ничего не опасаясь...  
Еще один поцелуй – уже в районе ключицы.  
– И проснулась от громкого рева...   
Пальцы Миши внезапно впились в его шею. И его рык довел Дженсена почти до оргазма:  
– Кто спал на моей кровати?   
Дженсен дернулся и врезался затылком в подлокотник, хоть и обтянутый мягкой тканью, но какой-то костистый внутри.  
Миша отпустил шею и, посмеиваясь, чуть отодвинулся, давая Дженсену время передохнуть.  
– А потом? – еле слышно спросил тот.  
– Что потом?  
– С девочкой что?  
– А медведи нашли девочку и как схватят ее! – Миша вдруг впился в воротник дженсеновой рубашки, одновременно оседлав его. – И ка-а-ак рванут! – и дернул в разные стороны, немедленно зашипев от боли.  
Дженсен обалдело глядел снизу-вверх, чувствуя, как мурашки расползаются по внезапно оказавшейся голой груди.  
– И съели? – уточнил он.  
– Нет, так просто она не отделалась. Они порвали на ней сарафанчик... и рубашку... а потом развернули ее попкой кверху и наказали.  
– Оттрахали? В детской сказке? – ахнул Дженсен, стараясь незаметно сдвинуться так, чтобы Мишины джинсы задевали голый член.  
– Скажешь тоже. Отшлепали, за то, что дом разгромила. Но предложение интересное.  
И сдвинул маску на лицо.  
Дженсен втянул воздух через нос и призывно вскинул бедра, одновременно вцепившись пальцами в шлевки Мишиных брюк.  
– Давай, – призывно простонал он, мучительно кривя брови.  
Из-под маски донеслось рычание. И Дженсен, крепко зажмурившись, сдался на милость медведя. Тот сильными руками оглаживал его бедра, живот и грудь, иногда прихватывая соски, издавая странные грудные звуки. Дженсену казалось, что он и правда в логове хищника, и сейчас, вот прямо в эту минуту с ним произойдет что-то пугающе-сладкое. Миша перевернул его на живот, сдернув одним движением джинсы и нижнее белье. Дженсен услышал, как звякнула пряжка брючного ремня, а потом между ягодиц лег эрегированный член, смоченный только слюной, и Миша, вцепившись в его задницу до синяков, стал, утробно рыча, сношать его между ягодиц. Дженсен стонал, выгибаясь, желая более тесного контакта, желая проникновения, но вот по его пояснице потек тонкий ручеек спермы, и Миша стал втирать ее в его кожу, словно помечая каким-то животным способом.  
Дженсен разочарованно застонал, и рот ему тут же заткнули измазанные пальцы.  
Пальцы второй руки крепко охватили забытый было член и уверенно задвигались, взяв сразу быстрый жесткий ритм. Утробно урча, Дженсен зажмурился, обсасывая остро пахнущие солоновато-горькие пальцы, и кончил. Ярко, жарко, как когда-то совсем давно, в самом начале, с Падалеки.  
Миша быстренько отстранился, и Дженсен услышал удаляющиеся в сторону ванной шаги. Он медленно осел на пятки, тупо вперившись в мутно-белое пятно, напоминавшее медузу, расползшееся на кожаной поверхности дивана.  
Вернувшийся из ванной Миша так и нашел его сидящим со спущенными штанами. Он осторожно пристроил маску на низенький столик и присел за спиной Дженсена:  
– Ну, чего? Медвежатина оказалась с душком?  
– А? – встрепенулся Дженсен, возвращаясь из глубин каких-то неясных мыслей, которые, впрочем, полностью его захватили.  
– Говорю, не понравилось? Не то?  
Дженсен вдруг повернулся и ткнулся ему лбом в плечо:  
– А весь костюм можешь надеть?  
Миша хмыкнул и потянулся за полной бутылкой пива:  
– При условии, что сейчас ты наденешь штаны, и сегодня вечером мы больше не будем обсуждать панд.  
Они славно посидели еще пару часов, попивая пиво и болтая о малозначительных вещах, типа преимущества езды на велосипеде над пешей ходьбой и погоды на завтра, а ближе к трем часам утра Миша мягко коснулся губами Дженсеновой щеки, и пожелав спокойной ночи, пошел к себе в номер. Дженсен еле поднял себя с дивана, дошел до кровати, и, упав лицом в подушку, сразу же отрубился. 

Утром его разбудил пиликающий будильник, в паре со звонящим телефоном – на рецепции очень ответственно подходили к просьбам гостей отеля разбудить их пораньше. Дженсен благодарно буркнул в трубку, и хотел было поваляться еще полчаса, но сон как рукой сняло – накатили воспоминания о вчерашнем. Приняв душ и одевшись, Дженсен спустился в ресторан позавтракать, все еще не совсем понимая, как ему себя вести с Джаредом и Мишей. Хотя Миша, почему-то, такого беспокойства, как Джаред не вызывал. Что это ему в голову взбрело? Набрав в тарелку еды, Дженсен оглянулся, и увидел причину своих тревог, одиноко сидевшую за столиком.  
– Привет, – поздоровался Дженсен, – можно?  
И не дожидаясь ответа уселся на стул. Джаред мрачно буркнул что-то себе под нос, кровожадно расчленяя залитые кетчупом сосиски.  
Дженсен посмотрел на это безобразие и, решив не нарываться, принялся за свой омлет.  
Два оставшихся дня конвенции прошли без чрезвычайных происшествий. Дженсен время от времени замирал, начиная грызть себя за то, что показал себя главным фриком в их и так не совсем обычной компании, но Миша о пандах не заговаривал. Джаред дулся, хотя никому, кроме Дженсена и пары других людей, этого заметно не было.

К счастью, от Торонто до Ванкувера – это не из Лос-Анджелеса лететь. Конвенция закончилась гости разъехались, все завертелось по привычной колее. Пока однажды среди вороха почты Дженсену не попалась открытка с изображением великолепного самца панды среди бамбуковых побегов. На обратной стороне стояла только дата, соответствовавшая ближайшей пятнице, и адрес какого-то мотеля. К открытке полоской скотча был приклеен ключ.  
Три дня до пятницы Дженсен провел как на качелях – он то твердо решал забить на открытку и выбросить ключ в помойку, то поехать и подождать перед мотелем, то все-таки воспользоваться предложением... Самым противным было, что непонятно было, от кого открытка. И Джаред, и Миша вели себя как обычно, а Дженсен не решался спросить напрямую.  
Так и получилось, что в пятницу Дженсен, никому ничего не сказав, стоял перед означенным мотелем, отпустив такси и пытаясь высмотреть потенциального отправителя открытки. А вдруг это вообще кто-то незнакомый? Узнал как-то про панд... или вообще случайное совпадение. Может, обезумевший стокер? Он хотел было уже развернуться и уехать, но любопытство пересилило. Бормоча под нос что-то насчет кошек, которым прищемят длинные носы, Дженсен прошел мимо занятого чтением журнала портье и поднялся на второй этаж, игнорируя лифт. Перед дверью с номером 24 он простоял еще минуты три, мучительно вслушиваясь в тишину. Никаких звуков из номера не доносилось. Наконец он вздохнул, вставил ключ и повернул.  
В номере было темно и тихо. Дженсен щелкнул выключателем, и мягкий свет залил комнату.   
– Эй? – неуверенно позвал Дженсен и вздрогнул, когда сквозняком захлопнуло дверь. – Есть здесь кто-нибудь?  
Он обошел комнату, заглянул в ванную – никого. Дженсен присел на кровать, и тут взгляд его упал на небольшой столик у окна: в вазе на столе стояли живые ромашки, а рядом с букетом стояла миска, полная конфет „М&Мьс“ и стакан с кофе. Дженсен хмыкнул и огляделся еще раз, обращая больше внимания на мелкие детали. Край одеяла на кровати был приглашающе откинут. На кресле, стоявшим перед телевизором, лежала мужская куртка. Дженсен, закусив губу, подошел к столику, потрогал стаканчик. Еще теплый.  
– Ну ладно, – сказал он невидимому собеседнику, и закинув в рот пару конфеток, храбро отхлебнул кофе. Без сахара. Надо же, кто-то определенно знает, что он любит. Сделав еще пару глотков, Дженсен стянул с себя одежду, и прилег на постель, выключив верхний свет. Поворочавшись, завернулся в одеяло, и сам не заметил, как заснул.  
Сколько он проспал, он так и не понял. В любом случае, когда его что-то разбудило, за окнами было темно и не раздавалось никаких звуков.  
Он сразу почувствовал, что что-то изменилось в комнате. Только несколько секунд спустя он осознал царящий вокруг него запах. Тяжелый, звериный. Так пахнет позади клеток с хищниками или в цирке после номера с дрессированными зверями. Одновременно с запахом пришло понимание – на него кто-то смотрел. Пристально, холодно и испытующе.  
Дженсен приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел в изножье кровати. И замер. Там сидел ОН. Панда. Огромный. И именно от него пахло густым опасным ароматом. Панда сидел в удобной позе, отвалившись немного назад, опираясь левой передней лапой между раскинутых, покрытых мехом ляжек. И вдруг одним коротким текучим движением зверь оказался стоящим, а потом, поднявшись на задние лапы, тяжело оперся на матрас по обе стороны вытянутых ног Дженсена.   
Лежать без движения было ужасно трудно. Хотелось заорать, заверещать, завыть совершенно бабским голосом, забить ногами, отпихнуть от себя это. Но то, как промялся матрас под лапами медведя, доказывало, что любая попытка сопротивления будет сметена. Поэтому он остался лежать, едва дыша.   
Дженсен задержал дыхание, когда медведь двинулся на него. Звериный запах усилился, и темнота сгустилась вокруг – будто живая, так что он просто закрыл глаза, словно ребенок, наивно надеющийся на избавление от всех кошмаров. Лапа с когтями царапнула подрагивающий живот, и Дженсен со свистом выдохнул воздух.  
– Н-не ешь меня, – чуть заикаясь попросил он. В ответ раздалось тихое рычание. Дженсен тихонечко начал отползать от медведя, но тяжелая лапа опустилась на его бедро, удерживая и будто бы пытаясь перевернуть внезапно одеревеневшее тело.   
– Я... – начал было Дженсен, но когти угрожающе впились в бок, заставляя молчать и повиноваться.  
Дженсен послушно повернулся, подставляя спину. Снова рычание – и вот он дрожащими руками пытается расстегнуть свою ширинку:  
– Сейчас, сейчас... – лихорадочный шепот был еле слышен, сердце стучало, набатом отдаваясь в ушах. Кое-как стянув джинсы вместе с бельем, он прогнулся в пояснице, и почувствовал, как между ягодиц задвигалось что-то твердое и влажное.  
Когда член вошел в него, Дженсен почти зарыдал от боли и восторга.  
Сколько времени продолжался этот совершенно безумный трах, Дженсен не знал. Поначалу он чувствовал, как что-то горячее капает ему на спину между лопаток, проникая сквозь рубашку и футболку насквозь, до самой кожи. Воображение сразу же услужливо подкинуло картинку оскаленной морды с торчащим между клыками языком, с которого капает тягучая слюна.   
Он то возбуждался почти до предела, то вдруг его окатывало холодом, и он начинал судорожно вырываться. Тогда медведь фыркал ему в шею, отчего волоски на затылке Дженсена поднимались дыбом, и опять все окутывала красноватое марево, и хотелось еще-еще-еще.  
Как и когда все закончилось – трудно сказать. Кажется, Дженсен кричал, только от чего именно – от боли или от удовольствия, или, может, от всего сразу – кто знает. Он почувствовал, как внутри стало жарко и мокро, и этого хватило. Дженсен рухнул на кровать, животом чувствуя влажные пятна, а на него сверху свалилась тяжеленная туша.   
Когда он проснулся во второй раз, за окном уже серело. Он не сразу вспомнил, что случилось, но при первом же движении ощутил тупую боль во всех мышцах, словно накануне он перетрудился в тренажерном зале. И тут же его затопило, в голове завертелись обрывки ощущений – звериный запах, горячие капли, падающие на спину, когти на бедрах... Он схватился за себя – никаких следов, кроме засохшей спермы на животе и между ягодиц, не было. Ни царапин, ни синяков. В номере было пусто, он проверил дверь, окно, заглянул в шкаф и в ванную – никаких признаков медведя или любого другого животного.  
Как объяснить ночное происшествие, был ли это сон или явь, оставалось непонятным. Единственным подтверждением того, что в номере все же кто-то побывал, стала исчезнувшая с кресла куртка.  
Пришлось торопливо принимать душ и мчаться на съемочную площадку, с утра ему еще надо было что-то доозвучить.

Прошло примерно с месяц после странной ночи в мотеле, и Дженсен списал все случившиеся на свою бурную фантазию, почти убедил себя, что даже сам секс ему только приснился, когда обнаружил что-то странное в кармане куртки Дина, которую ему полагалось надеть для сцены. Ему хватило ума и выдержки не вытаскивать нечто при всех, а отойти за вешалку с одеждой. Это оказался довольно крупный брелок для ключей, на кольце которого болтался обычный ключ. Все бы ничего, но брелок был в форме панды, который между лапами сжимал сложенный листочек бумаги.  
Опять название мотеля, адрес, номер. Дата и время – суббота, одиннадцать вечера.  
Дженсен скомкал бумажку, а потом тщательно упрятал и ее, и брелок с ключом в свою сумку. Внутри сладко заныло в предвкушении.

И снова стандартный номер. Дженсен потоптался у двери, а после, плюнув на все, разделся и упал на кровать, бездумно пялясь в потолок. Глаза сами начали закрываться – в последние дни из-за плотного графика съемок ему не удавалось нормально выспаться. Можно было бы поспать, но все же ему было очень интересно, кем является его анонимный любовник. Вздохнув, он сел на кровати, обложившись подушками, а потом потянулся за кофе: как и в прошлый раз, предупредительный незнакомец оставил кофе и сладости на прикроватном столике. Одним глотком расправившись с начавшим остывать напитком, Дженсен закусил конфеткой, и рука сама потянулась к пульту от телевизора, и на экране замелькали кадры из выпуска новостей, музыкальных клипов, рекламы и спортивных передач. Глаза продолжали слипаться – похоже, кофе не слишком ему помог. Но Дженсен твердо решил дождаться своего незнакомца, так же, как когда-то в детстве – он пытался дождаться Санту с подарками. Устав от бессмысленного переключения каналов, он сполз чуть ниже, откинувшись на подушках, и не заметил, как погрузился в дрему, пульт выпал из его ослабевших пальцев, а в номер, озаряемый неверным светом телевизионного экрана, проскользнула чья-то тень.

Утром, очнувшись с тяжелой головой, и болью в мышцах в пустом номере Дженсен расстроился – его замысел не увенчался успехом. Но вдруг его ухо уловило тихий плеск воды, доносившийся из ванной. Он прикрыл глаза и притворился спящим, затаив дыхание. Дверь теле слышно скрипнула, и кто-то прошел по номеру, остановившись у кровати. Дженсен еле сдержал дрожь, охватившую его тело, сквозь ресницы он смотрел на чью-то обнаженную спину. Мужчина изогнулся, вытираясь полотенцем – на секунду мелькнули обнаженные ягодицы и мошонка, а в следующий момент Дженсен уже встретился с прямым взглядом синих глаз.  
– Вот же черт, – ругнулся Миша. – Ты уже проснулся?  
– Ага, – губы Дженсена непроизвольно расползлись в улыбке. – Я тебя поймал.  
Миша инстинктивно прикрылся, потом опустился рядом на кровать и взъерошил влажные еще после душа волосы.  
– Злишься?  
– На что? Хотя... расскажи-ка мне поподробней, что это мы тут делаем.  
Миша покосился на все еще лежащего Дженсена и, вздохнув, словно бросился в холодную воду:  
– Ну, я не забыл то, что случилось тогда там, в номере.   
– Угу.  
– И... я хотел... попробовать.  
Дженсен начал медленно закипать:  
– В смысле – попробовать?  
– Ну, все эти ролевые игры и так далее. Я никогда этого не делал.  
– И?  
– Я все приготовил и позвал тебя.  
– В тот раз это был ты?  
– А кто еще?  
– Я думал... – признаться в том, что Дженсену привиделся настоящий медведь, было нелегко. – Ну, мне показалось...  
– ЛСД.  
– Что?  
– Я добавил немного ЛСД в твой кофе.  
– Ты сделал что? Ты подсадил меня...  
– Да ни хрена не подсадил. На ЛСД не подсядешь. Моя мать жрала его килограммами в молодости и ничего. Я чуть-чуть. Но согласись, ощущения обалденные?  
Дженсен резко скатился с кровати и, сотворив из одеяла нечто вроде тоги, забегал по номеру:  
– Да ты... да как... Я в суд на тебя подать могу!  
– Можешь. В принципе, – Дженсену, однако, бросилось в глаза, что особенно виноватым Миша не выглядел. – Но тогда все узнают про панд.  
– Ты... Блядь. – Дженсен с размаху опустился на кровать рядом с Мишей, так, что пружины жалобно скрипнули. – Шантажируешь?  
– И не думал, – Миша даже головой замотал, – просто констатирую. Слушай, а ночью ты не был настолько против, тебе весьма даже нравилось.  
– Да как...  
– Я знаю, что это такое. Галлюцинации офигенные. А ты что видел?  
Дженсен резко развернулся и, толкнув Мишу в плечо, без труда опрокинул его на кровать. Сощурив полыхающие раздражением глаза, он вдруг рявкнул:  
– Я тебе покажу сейчас что я видел. Щас ты ангелочков на небесах узришь!  
– Дженс, да не сердись... Ты что делаешь? Ты чего?  
Дженсен, однако, проигнорировал то, что Миша мог быть не согласен с его действиями, безо всяких церемоний коленом вклинился ему между ног и плюнул себе на пальцы:  
– Я всего лишь хочу поменяться ролями, раз уж мы тут такие игры затеяли.  
Миша было дернулся, в попытке уйти в сторону, но вдруг – Дженсену показалось, что он даже услышал звук щелчка – растянулся на матрасе и, осклабившись, уставился на него с вызовом во взгляде.  
Дженсен замер.  
– Ну и? – поинтересовался Миша, подкладывая пару подушек себе под спину.  
– Чего? – Дженсен потер обслюнявленные пальцы друг об друга.  
– Давай! Вперед и с песней – еби меня!  
Дженсен растерянно проследил за полетом белого полотенца через всю комнату. Тем временем Миша совсем уж распоясался, закинув одну ногу Дженсену на плечо, и, внезапно, разоткровенничавшись:  
– Я люблю, когда с оттяжечкой, – сказал он, крутя бедрами. – И я очень гибкий. Это так, для справки. Ну? Вперед, тигр! Порви меня!  
Дженсен пожевал губу:  
– Ну да, сейчас я ... – чужая рука схватила его за яйца. – Да что ж ты, блядь, делаешь?  
– Сладкий, я тут скоро мхом покроюсь, ты меня будешь укрощать нынче или нет? И просто на случай, если ты вдруг запамятовал – у нас встреча со сценаристами через три часа.  
– А, чтоб тебя! – Дженсен расстроенно отпихнул Мишину ногу, нахально потиравшуюся ступней о его заросший щетиной подбородок, и повернулся спиной.  
– Эй?  
Миша подполз к нему поближе, положив подбородок на его плечо. Дженсен раздраженно отмахнулся:  
– Ты мне весь настрой сбил!  
– Да? А вот у меня, кажется, настрой появился.  
Что-то было в Мишином голосе такое... Или не в голосе, а в том, каких горячим вдруг показалось Дженсену его дыхание на собственной шее, то, как крепче сжалась Мишина рука на его плече. Почему-то желание сопротивляться исчезло, наоборот, захотелось... подчиниться.  
И Миша это почувствовал. Чувством под каким именно номером непонятно, но почувствовал эту слабину и воспользовался ей.  
– Думаю, что нам стоит попробовать так, на трезвую голову... Не возражаешь?  
На последних словах подлец не только прижался губами к уху, он еще и прикусил его больно, чуть не до крови. И одновременно резко дернул за бедро, так, что Дженсен от неожиданности вдруг потерял равновесие и больно плюхнулся животом на край кровати, едва успев упереться руками, чтобы не приземлиться макушкой на паркетный пол.  
– Ты чего... – зашипел он, с трудом переводя дух, и захлебнулся, когда Миша упал вдруг на него поперек и принялся шарить под кроватью, приговаривая:  
– Где-то она тут была...  
– Кто?  
– Смазка, разумеется. Черт, укатилась. Ну и фиг с ней, и так сойдет.  
Дженсен задергался, плюясь невнятными протестами, пока Миша не припечатал его с ледяным спокойствием:  
– Да ты должен быть еще совсем мокрый. Ну-ка...  
Два пальца уверенно втиснулись между ягодиц, и Дженсен замер, ожидая боли, ну, как минимум, неприятных ощущений, и был поражен, как относительно легко оба пальца проскользнули внутрь.  
– Я же говорил, – пробормотал Миша и прижался губами Дженсену между лопаток, – после такой ночи...  
Дженсен застонал, больше от бессилия. Он не помнил ничего, кроме того, как заснул в номере. Какие-то смутные образы клубились в голове, отказываясь складываться хоть в какое-то подобие связной картины.   
Миша в это время продолжил свои манипуляции, не переставая болтать:  
– Думаю, даже растягивать особо не надо, а?  
Дженсен вспыхнул и, неожиданно для себя самого, оттопырил задницу, прося больше.   
– Я так и думал, – Дженсен буквально услышал довольную улыбку в Мишином голосе.  
Дженсен застонал, когда юркий язык скользнул между ягодиц, лизнув анальное отверстие. Раз, второй, третий – и стоны превратились в какое-то мяуканье, пока довольный произведенным эффектом Миша оглаживал его поджавшиеся яйца и эрегированный член. Оторвавшись от Дженсеновой задницы, Миша привстал на мгновение, и скомандовал:  
– Перевернись на спину.  
Ничего не соображающий Дженсен подчинился: под спину тут же была подсунута сложенная вдвое подушка. Миша тоже сместился – теперь оба представляли собой живую иллюстрацию позы 69. Миша прижал колени Дженсена к его животу, с любопытством рассматривая влажную, судорожно сжимающуюся дырку.  
– Хочу трахнуть тебя в рот, – сказал он через мгновение, и Дженсен послушно разомкнул губы. Крупная багровая головка скользнула за щеку, Миша погладил образовавшуюся выпуклость. Подался назад, и снова скользнул глубже, в горло. Дженсен протестующе мотнул головой.  
– Тише, – Миша успокаивающе похлопал его по щеке, а потом положил ладонь на его горло, – я просто хочу узнать, достаточно ли глубокая у тебя глотка.  
Качнулся еще раз вперед. Чувствуя, как перекатывается его плоть, Дженсен заскулил. Миша вытащил член и похлопал Дженсена по губам.  
– Все-все, больше не буду. Давай, неглубоко, на полшишки, – предложил Миша, наклонился вперед и, взяв член Дженсена в рот, начал сосать.  
Буквально пару минут спустя Дженсен прогнулся в пояснице, разрядившись в послушный влажный рот.  
– Ты смотри, – повернулся к нему Миша, стирая тыльной стороной ладони капельку с уголка рта, – быстро ты.  
Дженсен заворочался, резко захотелось заползти под одеяло, спрятать голову под подушку и соснуть минут этак шестьсот.  
– Куда? – Миша – гребаный разрушитель надежд ловко переместился Дженсену между ног, не позволяя повернуться: – А я?  
– Ну, давай я тебе отсосу, – не слишком уверенно предложил Дженсен.  
– Да ну, потом. Обожаю, когда ты такой весь размякший и сонный...  
С этими словами он без подготовки надавил истекающей смазкой головкой на анус и разом вошел наполовину.  
– Обалдел, да? – зашипел Дженсен. – Порвешь!  
– Тебя? – глумливо хмыкнул Миша: – Да у тебя не задница, а бездонный бочонок, сколько не лей – все мало. Ну-ка, двигайся.  
Дженсен хотел повозмущаться, но ощущение крепкого члена внутри вдруг показалось на редкость знакомым. И никаких неприятных ощущений не вызывало. По крайней мере, никаких особо неприятных. Скорее, приятные...  
Миша, однако, даже не подумал притормозить, чтобы дать Дженсену время заняться самокопаниями.   
– Мишки очень любят в зад, – пробормотал тот, пытаясь смахнуть повлажневшие волосы со лба, – много раз вперед-назад...  
– Поэт хренов.  
– От такого слышу. С-сука... – Дженсен почувствовал, как внутри становится еще теплее и, кажется, влажно.  
– А резинку?  
– Забыл, – Миша не без труда оторвал голову от плеча Дженсена, которому рухнул на грудь. – Честное слово, больше не буду.  
– Трахать не будешь?  
– Без резинки не буду.  
Дженсену вдруг стало наплевать:  
– А пофиг, – зевнул он, – может, вздремнем?

В Риме было тепло и солнечно, толпы туристов кружили у местных достопримечательностей в надежде сделать сто пятьдесят одинаковых фотографий себя на фоне памятников архитектуры, голуби кружили над туристами, перевыполняя план по загаженным головам и рубашкам, а звезды сериала "Сверхъестественное" нестройными рядами заселялись в забронированные номера.   
Миша облегченно выдохнул, когда дверь за портье захлопнулась, и он остался один. Перелет дался ему нелегко: всю дорогу болела голова, а потом еще и неприятности с багажом добавили свою ложку дегтя. Упав, не снимая ботинок и не раздеваясь на кровать, Миша бездумно покрутил телефон в руках. Можно было бы позвонить Дженсену – тот должен быть уже на месте – и потребовать сеанс исцеляющего секса, но он слишком устал. Дженсен, конечно, лапочка, но они до сих пор будто балансировали на грани. Миша зачастую ощущал ставшее уже привычным напряжение, возникавшее из-за необходимости следить за своими действиями и словами как в присутствии посторонних, так и наедине с Дженсеном. Тот был одновременно ужасно обидчивым и пугливым. Миша потер виски, откладывая телефон: с этим надо было что-то делать.  
Проблема с планами на вечер разрешилась сама по себе, потому что в номер вернулась с ужина Вики с обоими детьми. Последовавшие два часа пролетели незаметно, и наконец-то наступили тишина и покой. Уставшие родители смогли заняться самым приятным делом на свете – они заснули.  
За окном была еще предрассветная темень, когда кто-то постучал в дверь. Сначала очень тихо и деликатно, потом погромче. Закончилось все тем, что загрохотали кулаком:  
– Что? – с трудом сдерживая зевок, чтобы не вывернуть себе челюсть, распахнул Миша дверь.  
– Привет.  
За дверью обнаружился Джаред, одетый, совсем не сонный и очень озабоченный на вид.  
– У Жен в семье несчастье. Мы пока точно ничего не знаем, но нам надо лететь обратно. Я только хотел попрощаться и попросить прощения, – Джаред выглядел совсем нехорошо.  
– А... то есть, хорошо. Точнее, не хорошо, конечно, а плохо, – Миша совсем запутался в том, что именно он хотел сказать, к тому же стояние в дверях в одних трусах как-то не располагало его к ведению красноречивых бесед.  
– Ты организаторов предупредил?  
– И Дженсена. Тебе придется меня заменить. Будет не одна панель с тобой и Дженсеном, а две.   
– Не парься, чувак, – Миша глубокомысленно покивал. – Мы уж как-нибудь. Держись там. И звони, если что.  
Джаред кивнул, поправил шапку и торопливо ушел по коридору.  
Миша вернулся в кровать, повертелся и заснул еще на целых полчаса, прежде чем Мэйсон громогласно сообщила им всем, что, раз солнце (почти) взошло, то все хорошо, и пора вставать.

Перед панелью в так называемой комнате отдыха царила обычная суета. Слишком много народу, совершенно никакого отношения к панели не имевшего, толпились, смеялись, пили бесплатные безалкогольные напитки и кофе. Дженсен сидел в углу, прячась от гримерши. Разумеется, он осознавал, что без пудры на фотографиях его лоб будет сиять, словно в него врезалась фея Динь-Динь, но он все равно пытался оттянуть момент встречи с пудрой и кисточкой как можно дольше. Он подхватил какой-то журнал, один из тех, что грудами валялись повсюду, и распахнул его наугад, изображая, что увлечен чтением. К несчастью, журнал оказался женским и на итальянском языке. Дженсен раздраженно подумал, неужели так трудно положить пачку нормальных журналов на английском, типа "National Geographic" или "GQ", но выбирать не приходилось. Он даже увлекся, разбирая незнакомые на вид слова, которые неожиданно оказывались чем-то похожи на английские, когда шум в комнате ненадолго уменьшился, а потом резко стал громче и как-то изменил свое качество. Он стал более активным, что ли. Дженсен аккуратно выглянул из-за журнала.   
Ну конечно, в комнату соизволил прийти Миша. Дженсен наблюдал за тем, как тот лавирует между людьми, улыбаясь, похлопывая по плечу, пожимая руки. Даже расцеловался с какими-то ассистентками в щечку. Ассистентки держались до тех пор, пока Миша не повернулся к ним спиной, а потом немедленно захихикали, склонились друг другу и принялись негромко трещать по-итальянски. Дженсен почти уже фыркнул, когда Миша вдруг нащупал его взглядом.   
Дженсену показалось, что между ними мгновенно возникла и натянулась некая невидимая струна, такая тугая, что тронь – и зазвенит на всю комнату, а то и на все здание. А еще, что все немедленно на них посмотрели, отчего скулы внезапно потеплели, а потом жар дополз до ушей и потек на шею. Миша, однако, глаз не отвел, и Дженсен понял, что теплеет у него не только лицо. Ощущение было сродни тому, которое он раньше испытывал, глядя на панд, но теперь никаких ассоциаций с медведями Миша никак вызвать не мог. По крайней мере, джинсово-синих панд при всех успехах в генетике ученым пока вывести не удалось. Миша уверенно двинулся в направлении Дженсена, и, как ни странно, струна, натянувшаяся между ними не ослабла, а наоборот, напряжение все нарастало, как если бы два магнита развернули друг ко другу одинаковыми полюсами и сдвигали их.   
– Ну что, нас с тобой оставили держать круговую оборону? – спросил Миша и опустился на диван поблизости.  
– Угу, – Дженсен положил журнал на колени, прикрывая стратегическую зону.   
Как ни странно, появление Миши заставило активизироваться всех сотрудников, словно его приход сам по себе стал сигналом. Дженсен не успел оглянуться, как гримерша оказалась рядом и принялась щедро пудрить ему лоб и часть щек, не покрытую бородой. Дженсен мученически вздохнул. Ему показалось, что Мише пудры досталось намного меньше, на что он и пожаловался.  
– А у меня кожа сухая, – с некоторой гордостью, словно это было его личное достижение, сообщил Миша, потянулся и зевнул, клацнув зубами. Услышав этот звук Дженсен, уже немного успокоившийся, опять напрягся. Миша прозвучал неожиданно хищно.  
Как прошла панель, Дженсен в деталях не запомнил. Кажется, он плясал, даже задирал ноги, а еще они изображали канкан. И одна из фанаток притащила его старую карточку. В попытке уберечь ее от Миши тот почти облапал его прилюдно.  
Уходя со сцены, Дженсен чувствовал, что ноги у него предательски подрагивали, а впереди были еще фотоопы и еще наверняка какие-то общественные мероприятия. И все равно невероятная энергия переполняла его. Обогнавший его Миша выглядел очень соблазнительным в своих непривычно узких джинсах, и рука Дженсена практически сама потянулась вперед и шлепнула по круглой крепкой ягодице. Миша обернулся, все еще улыбаясь, но глаза у него вдруг резко потемнели, и он посмотрел на Дженсена с такой строгостью, что тому захотелось немедленно скрыться с его глаз. Внизу живота сладко заныло, так же, как все последние два часа, начиная с момента, когда Миша вошел в комнату отдыха.  
Для обеда им выделили отдельный небольшой зал в гостиничном ресторане, чтобы дать возможность поесть без того, чтобы каждый кусок, насаженный на вилку, был задокументирован недремлющими фанатами. В отличие от занятых целый день на конвенции актеров, их женам до вечера делать было особенно нечего, и те отправились осматривать Вечный город. Так что компания была совсем не такая обширная как за ужином.   
Дженсен заказал себе стейк с овощным гарниром и, подумав, направился в туалет, смыть остатки пудры и помыть руки. Он только наклонился над раковиной, плеснул себе прохладной водой в лицо, как кто-то резко схватил его бедра и вжался в задницу чувствовавшимся даже под слоями одежды крепким стояком.  
– У кого-то слишком наглые ручонки, – выдохнул ему в левое ухо Миша, и немедленно прикусил ушную раковину.  
Дженсен дернулся, врезался с пол-оборота, оказавшимся ровно на двенадцать членом в край раковины и глухо застонал, сам не зная, от боли или от нахлынувшего внезапно возбуждения. По сравнению с этим все, что было до того, показалось цветочками. Он поерзал, вжимаясь в тело позади себя, и одновременно пытаясь принять более непринужденную позу на случай, если кто-нибудь войдет.  
– Что, беспокоишься за свою репутацию примерного гетеросексуального семьянина? – голос Миши сочился сарказмом.  
– Нет, скорее за то, что кто-то увидит, что их подозрения на твой счет куда как оправданы, – в тон ему ответил Дженсен.  
В ответ на это Миша отодвинулся, а потом, крепко взяв его повыше локтя, бесцеремонно потянул к выходу.  
– Пошли-ка, – не терпящим возражений тоном потребовал он.  
По коридору они шли, как два нормальных человека, не связанные между собой ничем бОльшим, чем просто дружба. Дженсен даже успокоился, подумав, что сейчас они вернутся в ресторанный зал и спокойно пообедают. Вместо этого Миша свернул к лифтам. Когда один с мягким звуком распахнул свои дверцы, открыв сиявшее начищенными медными окантовками и заклепками нутро, Дженсен не ожидал, что Миша вдруг втолкнет его одним сильным движением внутрь. Двери лифта еще не успели закрыться окончательно, а Дженсена уже прижал к стене ураган по имени Миша, и немедленно впихнул ему свой язык почти в самую глотку. Дженсен гортанно застонал и только шире открыл рот.  
Подъем на седьмой этаж закончился слишком быстро. Спотыкаясь и кидая друг на друга жадные взгляды, оба быстро добрались до номера Миши по пустынному в этот час коридору. Еще пара секунд ушла на то, чтобы провести карточкой-ключом по прорези, и наконец дверь закрылась за их спинами, отсекая от всего остального мира.  
Не говоря ни слова, Миша толкнул Дженсена вперед, пока они не оказались возле еще не прибранной кровати. Ее край оказался как-то слишком неожиданно под коленями Дженсена, и он упал на спину, утягивая Мишу за собой. Под спиной что-то жалобно и резко пискнуло. Дженсен пошарил под собой и вытащил на свет какое-то лилово-зеленое создание с красными полосами. Стиснул его в кулаке, и снова раздался тот же пищащий звук, только более громкий. Миша молча отобрал у него игрушку и отшвырнул ее себе за спину. Встал на колени по обеим сторонам от бедер Дженсена, уперся руками в матрас за его плечами и, склонившись, ткнулся ему в шею носом. Громко втянул воздух, и немедленно лизнул шею.  
– Фу, отрастил бородищу, – недовольно бормотнул он, усаживаясь на Дженсене и принимаясь споро расстегивать его рубашку.   
Дженсен лежал, раскинув руки и наслаждаясь уверенными быстрыми движениями.  
Миша развел полы рубашки и с видимым удовольствием скользнул ладонями по груди Дженсена. От его рук по коже разбежались колкие мурашки, собрались в колонны и рванули под ремень, стекая прямиком в член. Дженсен выгнулся, требуя еще, но Миша неожиданно оттолкнулся от него и встал перед кроватью. Он деловито стянул с себя рубашку и футболку разом через голову, потом в сторону отлетели джинсы, жалобно звякнувшие крупной пряжкой, и трусы. После этого он взялся за штаны Дженсена, и вскоре те вместе с бельем присоединились к разбросанной перед кроватью одеждой. Миша издал какой-то неописуемый горловой звук, то ли рычание, то ли слишком низкое урчание, и член Дженсена отозвался на него не хуже тонкой стрелки механического эквалайзера, чутко дернувшись и даже капнув немного смазкой. В ответ Дженсен выдохнул, длинно и шумно, и в самом конце этого выдох превратился в негромкий, но требовательный стон. Миша изогнулся в сторону, открыл ящик в тумбочке и принялся рыться в нем, выкидывая на пол зарядку для телефона, скомканный бумажный носовой платок, расческу, еще одну игрушку, на этот раз звенящую, наушники... Наконец он нашел небольшой тюбик и, открутив крышку, выдавил практически все содержимое себе в ладонь.  
– Миш... – Дженсен выразительно посмотрел на гордо вздымавшийся, не сдерживаемый никакими средствами контрацепции член.  
Миша вздохнул и продолжил рыться в ящике. Теперь все осложнялось тем, что он мог действовать только одной рукой, поэтому поиски немного затянулись. Дженсен сам уже хотел было плюнуть, когда где-то на самом дне отыскался тот самый заветный квадратик упаковки.   
Полюбовавшись, как Миша терзает угол зубами, пытаясь вскрыть выскальзывающую из пальцев фольгу, Дженсен сжалился.  
– Сюда иди, – громким шепотом позвал он.  
Миша вскинул глаза, застыв с зажатым во рту пакетиком презерватива, а потом встал на колени и пополз над Дженсеном, подбираясь к его лицу. Он наклонился, почти уткнувшись носом в нос, и Дженсен аккуратно принял презерватив зубами. Перед его лицом чуть покачивался в такт дыханию возбужденный Мишин член, и ему уже почти нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться к нему. Надорвав и отбросив в сторону фольгу, Дженсен принялся раскатывать блестящий прозрачный латекс по твердой горячей плоти, одновременно обхватив губами ставшую вдруг особенно плотной и гладкой головку. Миша качнулся вперед и уперся рукой в кровать, прижав пару прядей отросших волос Дженсена. Тот дернул головой и зашипел.  
– А не отращивал бы, – хладнокровно отреагировал Миша, – то ли дело Дин. Волосы короткие, почти всегда выбрит. А ты просто в кузена Оно во время хиатуса норовишь превратиться.  
– В кузена Оно от сезона к сезону превращается Джаред, а я так, косплею, – ответил Дженсен, с влажным чмоком выпустив изо рта член.  
– Тоже мне, фанат "Семейки Аддамсов" нашелся, – Миша сдвинулся ниже и принялся смазывать себя. – Вот как поиграю сейчас с тобой в Венсдей и Паксли.  
На этих словах он встал опять и бесцеремонно дернул правую ногу Дженсена вверх, одновременно поворачивая его немного набок. Дженсен снова зашипел, когда сразу два пальца попытались проникнуть в него.  
– Полегче, я же не кукла из шопа, – напомнил он, на что Миша просто фыркнул.  
– Но и не хрустальный же ты, чтобы так за задницу свою переживать.  
С этими словами он ткнулся скользкой, намазанной кремом головкой Дженсену в анус и принялся продавливаться внутрь, помогая себе рукой.   
Отвыкшие от подобных вторжений мышцы подавались плохо, Дженсен комкал в руках одеяло, стараясь дышать как можно ровнее. Ощущения были далеки от приятных. Вдруг в какой-то момент словно что-то прорвалось, и Миша оказался внутри. Осторожно, чтобы не выскользнуть, он опустился на кровать позади Дженсена и обнял того рукой поперек живота. Потом медленно провел кончиком языка у него за ухом, обвел ушную раковину и напоследок втянул в рот мочку. Дженсен медленно расслаблялся, стараясь игнорировать ощущения неприятные и концентрироваться на приятных.  
– Я скучал, – вдруг буднично сообщил ему Миша. – Скучал по твоему запаху. И вкусу.  
С этими словами он потянул Дженсена на себя. Тот с готовностью развернулся и, рискуя вывихнуть один из шейных позвонков, криво и неловко поцеловал Мишу в губы.  
– Я тоже, – это прозвучало, как признание и как разрешение к действию, по крайней мере, именно так Миша его и понял.   
Он поднял ногу Дженсена повыше, облегчая себе доступ, и принялся качать бедрами, совсем легко, но Дженсен чувствовал, как в него проникает большое и горячее. Однако, несмотря на весь дискомфорт, это было приятно. Миша остановился только когда полностью оказался внутри. Ягодицами Дженсен почувствовал щекотные волоски.  
– Все? – уточнил он на всякий случай.  
– Не-а, – отозвался Миша, – еще сантиметров двадцать осталось.  
– Ублюдок, – Дженсен задышал тяжелее. – Давай уже.  
Миша пару раз на пробу толкнулся бедрами и выпустил ногу Дженсена, которую тот так и оставил согнутой в колене, а потом принялся неторопливо двигаться, давая возможность им обоим привыкнуть. Дженсен не сразу понял, что Миша дрочит ему. Он был весь сосредоточен на ощущение ходившего в заднице члена, и на другой руке Миши, которой тот обхватил его за плечо с заходом шею, и теперь терся полуоткрытым ртом о его кожу.  
Дженсен жмурился, вздрагивая на каждом толчке, слишком давно ничего подобного не было, и тело несколько иначе, менее податливо и послушно, реагировало на происходившее. В отличии от Миши, который задышал быстрее, и вообще начал напирать настойчивей и торопливей, Дженсен чувствовал, что эрекция упрямо спадает, тем более, что Миша совершенно перестал заботиться о нем. Вместо этого он вдруг встал на колени и рывком повернул Дженсена, заставляя сменить позицию. Дженсен встал в коленно-локтевую и уткнулся в сцепленные замком руки. Задница горела огнем, и это было совсем не здорово, наоборот, хотелось, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось. Миша, оказавшись в значительно более устойчивой позиции, чем до этого, принялся вбиваться с приличной скоростью, а потом вдруг вошел до конца и мелко задергался. Дженсен даже уловил что-то вроде всхлипа, а потом Миша обессиленно опустился ему на спину. Дженсен терпеливо ждал, клянясь себе, что больше никогда, ни за что, да ни разу, ни за какие сокровища мира...  
Он настолько сосредоточился на этих обещаниях, что не обратил внимания на то, что Мишин вес с его спины исчез. Когда нечто теплое и влажное осторожно коснулось того места, где спина перестает таковой быть и расходится надвое, Дженсен вздрогнул так, что, похоже, даже напугал Мишу. Тот автоматически дернул его за бедра, удерживая на месте, а потом, уже не размениваясь на мелочи, ввинтил кончик языка в саднящее и ужасно чувствительное отверстие.   
– Да твою же мать! – вырвалось у Дженсена сквозь сцепленные почти намертво зубы, а дальше он мог только дышать, стонать и иногда хрипло вскрикивать, когда Миша задевал особенно отзывчивые места.  
Он чувствовал, как по яйцам стекает слюна, порой каким-то образом добирается до бедра и ползет вниз, раздражая кожу. На спину Дженсен перевернулся сам, едва не заехав Мише пяткой в глаз. Тот, однако, успел перехватить ногу и, не отпустив лодыжки, наклонился и вобрал давно ставший каменным член. Дженсен закусил губу, подвывая, и сразу толкнулся глубже. Миша не пропустил его в горло, вместо этого он направил его себе за щеку и принялся тереть языком сразу под головкой, то еле-еле касаясь, то с нажимом. Дженсен приподнялся, напрягся, так что весь задрожал, упираться в кровать лопатками и одной пяткой было жутко неудобно, неустойчиво, и, возможно именно от этого неудобства, он вдруг бурно кончил, даже не подумав отодвинуться. Миша, сволочь такая, глотать не стал, позволил всему, чем Дженсен его одарил, свободно стекать обратно.  
Дженсен рухнул обратно на кровать и поморщился – под поясницей было мокро, и эта холодная влага вызвала у него отвращение. Отталкиваясь пятками, он переполз повыше, на сухое и более-менее чистое место.  
– Это было... – начал он, кое-как выравнивая дыхание.  
– Угу, – Миша оглянулся на свою тумбочку, на которой стоял китайский будильник, – нам, между прочим, через полчаса уже на фотоопах быть надо, а я бы еще поесть хотел.   
– У, медведь, только о жратве и думаешь.  
Дженсен потянулся всем телом, ощущая в нем приятную томную тяжесть. Хотелось развалиться поперек кровати, раскинуть ноги и позвонить с требованием прислать клубники в шоколаде и шампанского или еще чего-то такого же киношно-пошлого.  
– Подъем, Дженсен, – Миша уже стоял в джинсах и застегивал ремень. – Реально, пожрать надо, а то я какую-нибудь аппетитную фанатку съем.  
Дженсен сел и растрепал взмокшие волосы.  
– А поцеловать? – жалобно пропищал он, одновременно изображая лучшую пародию на Джаредовы щенячьи глазки.  
Миша, уже державший в руках рубашку, швырнул ее снова на пол, встал коленом на матрас между раздвинутых ног Дженсена и, положив ему руку на затылок, несильно сжал пряди волос. Потом потянул вниз и, твердо глядя в глаза, неторопливо прижался к губам, постепенно углубляя поцелуй, делая его все более настойчивым и жарким. Дженсен послушно подался поначалу вниз, а потом вдруг резко опрокинулся на спину, утягивая Мишу за собой. Еще пару минут они потеряли в перекатываниях по матрасу и в доказывании друг другу свою альфа-самцовость. Ничего не доказав, а еще больше проголодавшись, они кое-как оделись и привели себя в порядок в ванной. До окончания рабочего дня оставалось еще немало тяжелых рабочих часов.

***

В коробки на сцене вечно кладут какую-нибудь фигню. То кукол, то цветы, то веночки, то еще что. В этот раз в числе прочего оказался панда. Небольшой такой, с лапками-зажимами, можно при желании на спинку стула повесить или на штору, например. Или на ручку холодильника. Ну, или вот как Миша, на микрофон пристроить. Не на свой, разумеется.  
Дженсен сидел на не слишком устойчивом высоком стуле, к которому хорошо бы было барную стойку для опоры, и недовольно смотрел на экспортную единицу дружественного Китая. Панда пах как-то... неприятно. Синтетикой. И спина у него была слишком белая, а из-под хвоста торчала большая этикетка. Дженсен разглядывал небольшую мордочку с типичными панда-очками вокруг глаз и ничего не чувствовал. Ничегошеньки. Точнее, чувствовать он чувствовал много всего, и слышал к тому же, и видел, если уж на то пошло, но вот конкретно к этому панде – ничего. Ничего не шевелилось, не отзывалось и не екало. Ни в груде, ни в мозгах, ни в штанах. Зато, когда Миша потянулся со своего места и поправил панду, то Дженсен загляделся на его пальцы. Которые, как он точно знал, не только панд на микрофоны подвешивать могли. И вот тут сохранять внешнее спокойствие и отстраненность стало сложнее.   
А Миша смотрел себе так спокойно, болтал ногой время от времени, и Дженсен думал, что, пожалуй, не зря привел бороду в порядок этим утром. Все-таки так намного приятнее. Будет.


End file.
